I'll Be Fine
by EyesThatRefuseToOpen
Summary: Dumbledore has finally allowed Harry and Draco to settle their differences in whichever way the two boys want to *cough*violence*cough* Each of them is allowed to bring a maximum of two friends to intervene should things get out of control. Something happens that makes the boys settle their differences, but not in the way that they think. There is an OMC. Not Slash...
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Fine

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Rating: T

Warnings: Blood, Gore, Child Abuse, OC.

Characters: Draco, Harry, OMC Sebastian, Hermione, Ron.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore is making me do this!" Harry complained to his two companions, Ron and Hermione, who were told to accompany him on his mission.

"Well I'm sure Malfoy is about as thrilled with it as you are." Hermione responded sarcastically.

"Well it is that gits fault! Harry wasn't even doing anything when the bastard hexed him!" Ron said defensively, trying to sway Hermione to his and Harry's bias.

"I never said it wasn't his fault! But it makes sense that Dumbledore would finally budge up and allow them to settle their differences." Hermione responded, getting irritated at Ron's constant jumping to conclusions. "Besides Harry I'm surprised you're not more excited about finally being able to settle things with Malfoy."

"Speaking of which, I wonder who that idiots bringing with him." Ron pondered.

"Probably Crabbe or Goyle. Maybe Pansy." Harry responded. Dumbledore had allowed them each to bring a maximum of two friends to intervene if things got really out of control.

"I think you're wrong." Hermione said. "I think he's probably going to bring Sebastian."

"Isn't that Damien's brother?" Ron asked. He knew his obnoxious brown haired and snobby roommate had a brother, a twin actually, but he wasn't quite sure who it was.

"Yeah." Harry answered. "I hope it's not though. I actually like Sebastian."

"Why? He's a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed incredulous.

"So? Remember what he did for me in first year?" Harry defended the smaller black haired boy with remarkable eyes. They were heterochromatic. His left eye was a brilliant cerulean blue and his right eye was a deep blood red. Another feature about Sebastian that many wondered about was the 5 horizontal black lines running across his left cheek. They looked like tattoos, but somehow Harry knew they weren't. They, despite what one may think, actually looked appealing against the boys porcelain skin.

"Who could forget?" Hermione snorted. "The Daily Prophet made it sound like a huge scandal."

"What happened?" Ron questioned.

"You mean you really don't remember?" Hermione exclaimed aghast.

"No..." Ron trailed off trying his best to appease the upset female.

"When Draco threw Neville's remembrall Harry caught it, but slipped. Remember? He only had one hand on his broom. Sebastian then got on his broom and helped Harry get back up." Hermione explained.

"Why would the Daily Prophet make a scandal out of that?" Ron asked, still confused.

"Because the "traitor of the Noir family" helps out the "Boy-Who-Lived"" Hermione answered, while avoiding a glare from Harry.

"Why is Sebastian a traitor?" Ron questioned wondering how on earth someone could call an 11 year-old boy a traitor.

"Where have you been living these past six years!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Eh..." Ron trailed off not quite knowing how to respond.

"He was called a traitor because he got sorted into Slytherin, where all the previous Noir's in history got sorted into Gryffindor. The Prophet also called him a delinquent because of his, er, clothing style and the marks on his cheeks." Hermione further explained refusing to use the word tattoo as she had similar beliefs as Harry in that they weren't tattoos so much as scars.

"Oh." Was Ron's brilliant reply. The trio continued walking down the corridor in silence until they were interrupted by a groan up ahead.


	2. Chapter 1: revised

I'll Be Fine

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Rating: T

Warnings: Blood, Gore, Child Abuse, OC, and Possible slash.

Pairings: Possible D/H, H/OC, D/OC, and possible R/He

Characters: Draco, Harry, OMC Sebastian, Hermione, and Ron.

A/N: I honestly didn't like the first chapter so I revised it. Sorry for those of you waiting for chapter two. I have a concussion currently so I wasn't even supposed to be doing this. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but hopefully soon.

* * *

"I don't understand why Dumbledore is making me do this!" Harry complained to his two companions, Ron and Hermione, who were told to accompany him on his mission.

"Well I'm sure Malfoy is about as thrilled with it as you are." Hermione responded sarcastically.

"Well it is that gits fault! Harry wasn't even doing anything when the bastard hexed him!" Ron said defensively, trying to sway Hermione to his and Harry's bias.

"I never said it wasn't his fault! But it makes sense that Dumbledore would finally budge up and allow them to settle their differences." Hermione responded, getting irritated at Ron's constant jumping to conclusions. "Besides Harry I'm surprised you're not more excited about finally being able to settle things with Malfoy."

"Speaking of which, I wonder who that idiots bringing with him." Ron pondered.

"Probably Crabbe or Goyle. Maybe Pansy." Harry responded. Dumbledore had allowed them each to bring a maximum of two friends to intervene if things got really out of control.

"I think you're wrong." Hermione said. "I think he's probably going to bring Sebastian."

"Isn't that Damien's brother?" Ron asked. He knew his obnoxious brown haired and snobby roommate had a brother, a twin actually, but he wasn't quite sure who it was.

"Yeah." Harry answered. "I hope it's not though. I actually like Sebastian."

"Why? He's a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed incredulous.

"So? Remember what he did for me in first year?" Harry defended the smaller black haired boy with remarkable eyes. They were heterochromatic. His left eye was a brilliant cerulean blue and his right eye was a deep blood red. Another feature about Sebastian that many wondered about was the 5 horizontal black lines running across his left cheek. They looked like tattoos, but somehow Harry knew they weren't. They, despite what one may think, actually looked appealing against the boys porcelain skin.

"Who could forget?" Hermione snorted. "The Daily Prophet made it sound like a huge scandal."

"What happened?" Ron questioned.

"You mean you really don't remember?" Hermione exclaimed sounding somewhat appalled.

"No..." Ron trailed off trying his best to appease the upset female.

"When Draco threw Neville's remembrall Harry caught it, but slipped. Remember? He only had one hand on his broom. Sebastian then got on his broom and helped Harry get back up." Hermione explained.

"So?" Ron snorted.

"None of knew any magic you dimwit! Madame Hooch was gone with Neville. If Sebastian hadn't gotten Harry, Harry could very well be dead."

"Why would the Daily Prophet make a scandal out of that?" Ron asked, still confused.

"Because the "traitor of the Noir family" helps out the "Boy-Who-Lived"" Hermione answered, while avoiding a glare from Harry.

"Why is Sebastian a traitor?" Ron questioned.

"Where have you been living these past six years!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Eh..." Ron trailed off not quite knowing how to respond.

"He was called a traitor because he got sorted into Slytherin. They also call him a delinquent because of his, er, clothing style and the marks on his cheeks." Hermione illuminated, refusing to use the word tattoo as she had similar beliefs as Harry in that they weren't tattoos so much as scars. Everyone knew that Sebastian wasn't really one for rules as well. To go along with his gothic looking clothing style (Or as gothic as it could be, while still being a uniform), Sebastian managed to convince Dumbledore to allow him to bring his snake familiar "Tenebris" to Hogwarts on the ground that Ronald Weasley was allowed a rat.

"Oh." Was Ron's brilliant reply. The trio continued walking down the corridor in silence until they were interrupted by a groan up ahead. As they got closer they could see Draco and Sebastian arguing lightly.

"Draco I guess I see why this is necessary...just please don't get hurt." Sebastian said sounding defeated. "They're here." Sebastian announced without looking up. This startled the trio as they had just turned the corner, and hadn't thought they were making much noise.

"How did y-" Harry started but was quickly interrupted.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with." The heterochromatic eyed boy said before walking off further down the corridor, quickly followed by Draco, who was distantly trailed by the Gryffindor's. The "battle" was supposed to be happening outside near the lake instead of inside where things could be destroyed. It was to occur in a warded area, so no creatures could get in and harm the young wizards.

"Well, we're here, so you might as well start." Sebastian said, but you could here the irritation in his voice. He obviously did not support the idea at all. Hermione and Ron watched as Harry and Draco drew their wands and bowed. The first curse was fired by Draco, which was quickly dodged by Harry before Harry shot one of his own back. The fight had been going on for around 5 minutes, and the only injuries were scratches and bruises. Draco was just about to fire another curse when an earsplitting scream interrupted him. Hermione absently noticed that Draco got really pale, before turned her gaze and noticed the black haired Slytherin convulsing on the ground screaming. The Gryffindor's were absolutely horrified as they noticed the boy uniform darkening and blood spilling out, leaking down the slight slope leaving the grass with a sticky coat of blood on it.

"Sebastian!" Draco cried, he actually had tears in his eyes, which shocked the trio. Hermione supposed that perhaps it shouldn't have, as if anything like that happened to Harry or Ron she would be crying too. "No not again. Not again" Draco kept muttering under his breath as he pulled Sebastian's head into his lap.

"I-I'll go get help!" Harry said about to run off back towards the castle.

"No!" Draco screamed, tears running down his face. "You can't! It's no use anyway. It's no use" Draco sobbed, holding on tightly to his friend as the petite boy in his lap screamed, this time blood trailing out the corner of his mouth.

"AGH!" Sebastian screamed even louder than before, his voice cracking in agony.

"W-what in bloody hell is happening!?" Ron screamed. Draco didn't respond, he just ripped off his fellow Slytherins uniform, before he gagged. The trio ran closer to the tortured boy and realized why Draco was sick; there was a gaping stab wound in the small boy's stomach and burn marks on his body. The words "FREAK" and "WHORE" were carved onto his pale and malnourished belly. Harry new the look of a starved child, as he had the same stomach every year after coming to Hogwarts. he also happened to be familiar with the word "freak", however Harry didn't think his "family" would go this far. It was then that Harry noticed he was crying...In fact, everyone was crying to some degree. Hermione was sobbing and Ron looked like he hadn't noticed that he was crying and Draco...well Draco looked like he'd rather be dead than to see his friend like this. Harry noticed how gentle Draco was being with the frail body of his best friend, and couldn't help but feel respect for his nemesis. Harry realized then that Draco was human too, and had all of his own secrets and lies and that he had his own life to live. However Harry's though process was broken yet again by an agonized scream.

Harry looked back down at the boy to see a head wound of some kind had been inflicted, and it looked bad as blood was now seeping down the Raven haired youths face. It was silent for a minute sans Sebastian's heavy breathing.

"I-Is it over" Hermione choked out, but just as the words left her lips a sickening crack was heard as Sebastian's arm was broken. Before Sebastian could even scream the other one was snapped as well. Sebastian's scream turned into a bloodcurdling cry, though, when the invisible knife was put to play on his stomach again, digging deeper into the words, causing a new torrent of blood to come flowing out. Sebastian screamed yet again, blood pouring out of his mouth like a fountain.

"H-how in the h-hell is he still conscious" Ron asked in incredulous disgust at the situation. Once again Ron's question was ignored and the group sat in silence, with the exception of Sebastian's shallow breathing.

Harry took time to observe Draco once again and noticed that the blonde was crying, into the shoulder of his abused and suffering friend. Harry noticed that Draco didn't seem to care that his expensive robes were being stained by the sticky life force flowing from his friends numerous wounds.

"It's over" Draco announced shakily, as Sebastian finally lost consciousness. "Y-you should leave." Draco ordered, though he obviously was too upset to enforce it.

"What do you mean!? We can't just leave you alone with him! He'd dying!" Hermione shouted through her tears."

"No he's not." Draco muttered softly, almost to himself. "But sometimes I think it's be better if he was."

"What the hell do you mean!? He's your friend!" Ron shouted. "I know Slytherin's aren't known for being loyal, but why do you want him to die!?"

"SHUT UP! I-I know that! I-It's just that- w-well this happens often. It's just-it's not fair for him to have to deal wi-with this. It's not fair! Sebastian never did anything, but he's tortured constantly. I can't stand it! He's forced to put silencing charms on his bed, so he doesn't wake us up when it's happening...But you can still see the blood dripping from his bed the next morning..." Draco trailed off sobbing.

"Who does this to him? How do they do it?" Hermione asked in morbid curiosity.

"His father! That's who! B-blames him for e-everything, calls him a f-freak. Tried to drown Sebastian...Sebastian's terrified of lakes, oceans, ponds, rivers... C-can't stand t-them. H-his father uses a form of dark magic where you can connect a victim to a doll or any other human shaped object. F-from what Sebastian told me, w-whatever you d-do to the object, get done to the victim it's connected to."

"Why? Why would anyone do that to anyone?" Harry asked abhorred at this information. Of course he assumed after he saw that Sebastian was starving, but he really didn't think. It just wasn't imaginable.

"Because! Sebastian is a vampire okay!" Draco shouted, before covering his mouth knowing he'd said too much. The trio gaped at him. "T-that's why he's already done healing...still a lot of blood though." Draco muttered forlornly.

"H-how? He's aged since first year...last year even. He can't be a vampire." Hermione said shaking her head in denial.

"The vampires didn't kill him after they exchanged blood with him. They thought they did, but they didn't. When Sebastian explained it to me he said that it was probably because the wizard blood and vampire blood mixed oddly and caused him to become something like a half vampire."

"I-is that how he can walk in the sun? Does he drink blood?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah." Draco responded absently.

"How did he- when did he turn?" Harry asked, eyes still wet with tears.

"He told me vampire came to Noir manner when he was 10 looking for you, Harry. His parents told the vampires they didn't know, but the vampires didn't believe them. They grabbed Sebastian and threatened to turn him if they didn't tell." Draco paused, a rage burning in his eyes, so intense that Harry had to do a double take. "His parents said they didn't care, and so the vampires turned him."

"We need to te-" Hermione started.

"NO! Okay? NO! You can't. I wasn't even supposed to tell you, but you'd just go digging until you figured it out anyway." Draco shouted, before going on to explain the situation further. "Sebastian wouldn't be allowed to finish his education because people would think he's just a blood sucking demon out for their children. Sebastian drinks blood bags from the muggle hospital. He hates hurting people. Y-you can't tell anyone." Draco begged. Harry doubted if anyone had seen the aristocratic heir this desperate before.

"Okay. We won't tell" Harry assured, seeming to calm the blonde down a bit. "Should we clean him up?"

"Y-yeah" Draco confirmed, leaning back down and gently picking up the smaller boy. He started walking back towards the castle without another word, knowing that the others would follow.

* * *

**Leave a review if you want. It'd be appreciated. Inform me of any mistakes and I'll fix them. I know Draco may seem a bit out of character, but you'll see why later.**


End file.
